What is Worth Fighting For
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: hello this is my first fanfic so please be nice i have never done this... What if Hiccup was not Stoik's and Valka's but a being who most Vikings would call Devil follow Hiccup through the first movie as he learns about who he really is and why his mother and father left him with Stoik and Valka. The story will continue after the first movie don't you worry
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon raid_

Descew's POV

"Dragons!" yelled a Viking in one of the island towns which just made me mad _'they wake me up in the middle of the night every other week with this!' _I shake my head the raids were getting worse instead of every three to four weeks they were now one to two weeks. My wife woke up to look at me as I got out of bed "Really you won't let them deal with it this time?" Jueling asked I shook my head "It HAS to happen tonight. The raids are getting worse and hell my mount's son is under that BEAST'S command now and he will be here this time." I told her "Okay Descew." My wife said "do you want the kids to partake and try to keep them safe?" "Yes and have Hika watch over Hiccup, please. Just tell her to make sure she is NOT seen once more I HATE entering people's minds to erase sightings of us." Jueling nodded as I turned to the door. As I leave the front porch I see the Viking I mentioned running towards Berk's Forge _'well best get a move on it.'_

Hiccup's POV

I was running through my village to the forge as I am told to get back inside I tell them I am. Just then I am grabbed from behind "Hiccup what are you – what is he doing out. Get inside!" that is my father Stoick the vast Chief of our tribe. I was shoved to the forge as I walk in, well more like stumble in; I hear a voice that most cower in fear from "Gobber where is my sword I asked for it three DAYS ago I NEED it NOW?" I turned around and grab his sword that surprisingly I can lift with one hand and hand it to him "I saw it was getting dull so I shined it up for you sir!" Descew smiled at me as he grabbed it and turned and ran back to the fight. Descew has always been nice to me him and his whole family, his wife would always be there if before things got out of hand with the other teens and his son, Arthcanuse, is one of those who will always stand for those who are weaker than the others he actually put my cousin in his place as he tried to hit on his girlfriend, Jaincanuse.

"Man the fort Hiccup they need me out there. Stay." Gobber says then run out in to the fray when he vanishes I grab my bolo cannon and run to a spot to launch I am going to be the first in our history to take down a "NIGT FURY!" a Viking yelled a catapult was destroyed a few seconds later I sent the cannon up and waited for the Night Fury to show its self when it did I shot and I heard it scream.

"I hit it! Did anyone see that?" I yelled. Crunch! I turn to see a Monstrous Nightmare standing behind me "except for you." I dead pan.

Descew's POV

I turned as I heard Hiccup scream as I see the nightmare chasing him I see Stoick shake his head but before he got two steps I ran past him as I see the pole Hiccup was using as shield and the Nightmare coming at him I jump and spread my wings just to get there faster they vanish as I tackle the Dragon 'I am sorry brother but you can't have him!' I whisper in Dragonese as I send it running I turn to see Hiccup getting yelled at I shake my head "If only he knew I wish I could tell him but now is NOT the right time." As he is being taken home by Gobber my hearing picks up the other teens. Well all but two, picking on him I walk up behind the five teens and in three seconds I have Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut by their hair holding them as I say so everyone can hear me "Keep it up the NEXT time I see or HEAR that you are picking on him I will get Stoick to approve you three to come over to my house and weed my wife's garden and CLEAN my house," I said with a smile "and I will let my son and my little girl TRASH it and my wife WON'T clean it." With that said I dropped them and turned. Everyone knows I don't make threats lightly. "Oh and Fishlegs Astride is there any chance I can talk to you guys later please?" this shocked everyone I have NEVER in my 15 years of living on Berk have let anyone but Stoick his late wife, Valka, and Gobber enter my home "Yes sir! When do we need to be there?" they both questioned "30 min." I answered and left.

Astride's POV

'Why would Descew want to talk to both me and Fishlegs and NOT the other teens?' I wounded Fishlegs and myself were walking up to a house that was bigger than the chief's and his son's house hell bigger than TWO houses put together. As we approached they heard Descew talking to someone "What who saw you WHO?!" Descew sounded hysterical "I am sorry daddy I was seen by one of the teens I did not see which one I am sorry daddy." "Then I will have to listen to the teens closer from now on oh and I know you two are out there come on in." I did not realize Fishlegs and I had stopped just outside of his house as we pushed his door open and walked in we felt like we had stepped into a different world the wall had the family crest of a Dragon with a sword and shield in its top two claws and a branch of some sort in one of the one of the back and some sort of strange item in the last one and on a gold and green background the walls were stone and the chairs looked like you could fall asleep in that is when I saw the female that was following Hiccup my eyes narrowed at the sight of her "So Astride I see it was you who saw her what did you think when you saw her following Hiccup?" Descew asked "I want to know why she was following MY Hiccup –" My jaw dropped as I said this 'Why did that just slip out WHY?' I thought to myself. The only one who gasped at my announcement was Fishlegs though I thought I heard more chuckles then the three in front of me "Well I see my spell worked out nicely," Descew said "You have made an old man PROUD of his son Astride." I turned and looked at Descew "Son?" Fishlegs asked still in shock from my revelation "Yes now what I am about to tell you can NEVER be spoken to ANYONE other than my wife, Stoick, Gobber, and I understand?" he asked. We both nodded our heads "Good. Now I will start from the beginning…"


	2. Chapter 2

_The truth is reviled _

I think I will start doing third person after this

_Flashback_

'My home world was being ravished by a monstrous Demon when most of my children were born out of all of them I could only keep three with me when we fled the rest I had to hide for their protection only two were not told at that point the newly born twins the first in four generations to be born. Their names are Hikanik and Hiccron or more appropriately in you language Holly and Hiccup out of all my sons and daughters they agreed that Arthcanus and Jaincanuse should stay with my wife and I so I repressed their memories so as to keep them safe from the demon and sent them off world at high noon the one time I knew the demon was asleep and launched the rest of my people into space to the other worlds my wife guards a select few Dragoons and my four children were the last to leave in one last desperate attempted to save our kind my wife and I set our course for the same planet I sent my sons and daughters to the same world we had left fall for the planet was consumed by war it is still true for we came here I slowly was able to stop the wars and during that time I was able to find and give my children's memory back all but one the one I need to wait for so HE can finally free the dragons AND the rest of my people from the demon'

Present time

Astrid and Fishlegs were sad and angry as the sad tale was told "The hardest thing about that story is that out of my family before I married Jueling none…" Descew broke down and cried. Jueling got up and hugged her husband as she look at the two and finished what her husband was saying "His mother was the first to die at the demon's hands then his brothers and sister." The crying intensified out of the two humans in the room Astrid was the first to speak "I am so sorry - your majesty?" she was no longer sure what to call him on one hand he was her elder and sir was a sign of respect but on the other he IS a king. The moment she saw Descew stiffen and his family gasp she knew she said something wrong. As Jueling backed away from him to go get something his head rose until his eyes locked with Astrid's he growled "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. YOUR. MAJESTY!" Then they heard a melody coming from an instrument it was soothing and calming as Jueling came back into view Fishlegs and Astrid watched as she played a pipe and Descew calmed down. "I am sorry for that. I have not been a King for 15 years now so I feel I no longer need to hold that title. And now for me to tell you why I needed to talk to you two," he said as he stood up and walked to the shield above the fire place he removed the shield and grabbed two cloth bundles as he turned around he handed one to Fishlegs and one to Astrid "The moment you open that gift I need you to make a choice help me and Hiccron or not and if you chose to not help I will let you go but the moment you step out that door you will forget this talk and I will never ask you to do this once more and if you do accept I will start training you to help defeat the demon and end this war." Astrid took the cloth off a small wooden box but could not open it and Fishlegs unwrapped a dagger with a golden handle with a diamond front and center on the handle "Will you help my son and my family?" Descew asked them "Yes." They both answered Descew nodded "Good Astrid open the box."

The next day at Dragon Training

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber yelled as he opened the gate to the kill ring. Astrid took a deep breath and thought 'you had better be right about this Descew she had only a dagger at her hip but the thing that Ruffnut was looking at and thought was strange was the ring on her ring finger. As the teens were all talking Hiccup walked up behind them just in time to hear Astrid say "Yeah it is only fun if you get a scar out of it." "Yeah pain LOVE it." He dead panned "Who let him in?" asked Tuffnut "I did and if you don't like it my house is getting filthy." Said Descew as he steps out from behind Hiccup to glare at Tuffnut "Hey Hiccup, how are you today?" asked Fishlegs the three other teens jaws dropped as Fishlegs walks up to Hiccup and shook his hand Descew and Gobber chuckled but the next words were what made Descew laugh "Morning Hic I am sorry for what happened last night." And it came from Astrid the look on Gobber's face along with the twins' was priceless 'Good and in five, four, three, two, and one… NOW' "Get away from my girl!" yelled Snoutlout at Hiccup as he reached for Astrid to PULL her away from Hiccup but his arm was behind his back and his arm was up at the base of his skull "I see you that you have yet to notice the RING on her finger you piece of shit." Said Descew while he held his prisoner's arm that is when Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Hiccup looked at the hand she held up to see a gold band with a black pearl and a sappier on the band "Who is the lucky one?" Fishlegs asked playing along with Descew and her. "I will tell you after Training today." She said as she smiled at them Descew relished Snoutlout and had everyone line up with Hiccup in between Fishlegs and Astrid with Snoutlout at the other end as Gobber was telling the teens the Dragons that were there with Fishlegs sprouting off facts about each one "WOULD you STOP that." Gobber yelled at him "And the Grongle." His hand on the lever "Wait you are not going to teach us?!" Snoutlout screamed "I believe learning on the job and he relished the Grongle it charged the teens scattered Astrid and Fishlegs staying close to Hiccup. They noticed as Descew closed his eyes and started mumbling the Grongle went after the twins first as they fought over a shield "Ruffnut, Tuffnut your out." Gobber said "Those shields are good for another thing noise make lots of it to throw off a Dragon's aim." The four other teens started bagging their weapons against their shields "Ever dragon has a shout limit. How many dose a Grongle have?" "Five?" Snoutlout asked "No six." Fishlegs said his eyes never leaving the Dragon "Good job that is one for each –" he never finished his sentence as Snoutlout's shield was blasted and the Grongle turned and went back to it pen. Descew walked up to the pen smiled and closed the pen to see the four look at him their moth opened gaping.

"Astrid did you not promise to tell us who the lucky guy is?" "Oh yeah, I did," she turned to the others Fishlegs was trying NOT to laugh knowing just what was going on "The lucky one is Prince Hiccron," Hiccup's eyes went hazy at the name "Son of King Descew MiCrose!" Hiccup's eyes refocused and they were emerald green with forest green specks in with sunset gold and ice blue eyes the other teens started laughing but Gobber smiled he knew Descew did this for a reason not just to save Astrid from Snoutlout's none stop flirting but also to reclaim his son. "Come on Astrid you want us to believe that he," Ruffnut points to Descew "Is a King but he has another son, please." "She is right," said a voice not belonging to anyone in the arena "My father is King and I am his LONGEST hidden child." The voice was coming from Hiccup "Yeah right and I am a talking fishbone." This comment came from Snoutlout "Compared to ME you are." "Yeah right Hiccup." Tuffnut said "My name is not Hiccup My name is Hiccron Werecrase MiCrose, Crowned Prince of my People. That means I am next in line for the throne"


	3. Chapter 3

_Visions of the Past, Present, and Future_

Hey everyone for those who were confused as to the whole engagement they are NOT engaged it was the only way Descew could think of to shut Snoutlout up and get him off Astrid's back though that does not mean their engagement WON'T happen just not at this time.

As Astride Fishlegs, Hiccron, and Descew left the kill ring Astrid takes the ring off and starts to hand Descew the ring back "Thank you Descew for getting that ass off my back." "You are welcome would you like the paint off the gems now and the chain to make sure you can keep it that way?" Descew asked her. She nods Descew goes over to a small creek to get the paint wet then pulls the rag from his pocket and whips the black and blue paint off the Ruby and Emerald and dries it off pulls a thin silver chain out of his pocket and puts the ring on it. While he works he listens to his son and his two new Protectors talk "I can't believe you remember not only your life before a human and your human years." Fishlegs was in awe of the stories Hiccron was telling. Descew chuckled and handed Astrid the necklace while saying "You know most are from LONG before my time," he laughed at Fishlegs and Astrid's faces "In our tongue 'Hiccron' means the arcavieist or Story teller in his cause it means both. He has all our history up in his head and can tell you our HISTORY from the very first king who is said to be a decadent of my family you all need to head to your houses. Hiccron head to Stoick's until I can talk to him and I will do it as soon as he gets back, night Astrid Fishlegs come by just before dawn and I will start training you in hammers, swords, axes, and ranged. Hiccron you be there an HOUR after the sun rises." They all nodded and headed off to bed.

Descew's Dream/Vision

"Where am I?" Descew yelled into the dark around him "ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa! So you I have finally found you Descew after all these years AND your pathetic family you may have been able to save the Night Fury but let me show you what you future holds in store for you." The Demons voice vanished and the darkness was replaced by buildings on fire and the villagers were yelling "GET THAT DEMON! KILL HIM HIS FAMILY AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY I WANT THEIR HEADS!" yelled one voice that made Descew mad Astrid's father was yelling at the others "Jueling run take the kids and run… Jueling?" Descew turned around and stopped when he saw why he was not getting answered his wife was getting stabbed by Snoutlout and his children dead or dying the last two were fighting the twins one was Hiccron and the other was a female who was with a Child. Descew knew he had only enough time to ether kill Snoutlout and heal his wife or save his son and he guessed his Daughter in law from the twins he chose to kill Snoutlout but he was to late he was pinned to the ground as his last two children where grabbed and dragged where he was as Cadman walks up Descew sees him walk up to the female and Shake his head that is when Descew figured out who the female was "You disgusted me _daughter_ you married that DEMON and let him impregnate you for that you die FRIST!" He then stabbed Astrid through the stomach then pulled out and drove it through her heart as she fell he turned and stabbed Hiccron killing him instantly then the world fell into darkness

With a yell Descew woke up and ran from the house his eyes wide with fear he did not stop until he was on the other side of the island he dropped to his knees and started asking his family what he needed to do

Astrid was at Descew's house at the time that she was asked to be there Fishlegs was there as well and just as she got ready to knock she saw Descew walking to the house. His eyes were blood shot and there were black ring under his eyes "Descew are you alright?" Astrid asked concerned "No I woke up at midnight last night and have not been able to get back to sleep." He walked into his house and changed and came back out in plate armor that most Vikings never wore it was gold with black and green streaked through it "You both ready to train?" he asked. When they nodded he walked around the house and to a personal training ring "Astrid you will train with the axe first Fishlegs the sword." Astrid grabbed her axe as Descew grabbed a sword he cast a spell to dull the blades so they would hurt but not cut. He showed Fishlegs how to hold the blade and after that he pulled his staff planted it and said "BEGINE!" they fought then Descew's vison blurred as he saw Fishlegs go to stab Astrid "NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed when they stopped he shook his head and saw that the two were looking at him with fear "Honey what –" Jueling saw Descew visible shake and turned to the Trainees "What happened?" she asked not angry but she was upset "I went to stab Astrid and he screamed NO and he has yet to move." Fishlegs told her. Jueling's eyes widened and said "Help me get him inside, NOW!" they moved Descew into the house and it had more than the four that were there before, "Mom what happened?" asked a jet black scaled dragoon "Vision." Was all she said the others jumped into action most darted upstairs Hika, Arthcanus, Jaincanus, and a grey scaled Dragoon walked up to them "Hold him down I don't want a repeat of the last one." Jueling told the four of them "What can we do?" asked Astrid "Go get Hiccron he needs to be here for this please." The worry was evident in her voice "Fishlegs stay and help I can go get him." Astrid ran all the way to the chief's house and anyone who got in her path was bowled over 'I hope this has nothing to do with that demon Descew told us about'

Dragon Island

"You hope in vain little one my revenge will be complete the MiCrose family will end. Dragons go I hunger now BURN Berk DOWN!" a dragon screamed to the dragons flying around with a screech they took off to do their "queens" biding.


	4. Note

**I just want to thank everyone for reading so far I am still trying to work on this story and a legend short story for my personal story I will also take suggestions for how you would like the story to go or if you would like a little more background on the Skilkras a.k.a Dragoons, Descew, his family, or the demon I would still like a name for the demon and to explain why the red death was speaking about Astrid's hope the demon's soul is in it I will explain that in a later chapter so in cause I confused anyone I am sorry please keep on reading I am getting ready to time jump to the scene of Hiccup and the Nightmare I will explain everything that happens before that in a type of prolog so everyone knows**

**Thank you for your support,**

**King Descew MiCrose**


	5. the fight

_The Fight with the Red Death and the Demon Soul_

Hiccron continued to train in the arena by scaring the Zippleback into his pen with an eel. Everyone but Fishlegs and Astrid were surprised they had been following Descew's instructions to a tee "Follow him and keep him safe and make sure NO ONE finds his Dragon." They had met the dragon named Toothless and were there when he found out eel was a scary thing to dragons though the Dragoons did not mind them.

He continued to amaze people as he took the Nadder down with a scratch to the chin once more he learned that from toothless as he scratched him. The Grongle went down by Dragon Nip and he had the Terrible Terror chase a light back into its cage. The elder decided that Hiccup, because Descew had yet to come out of his stupor to tell everyone he had been reclaimed, would be the one to kill the Nightmare. He was not at all thrilled at that.

The day of the final (Nightmare vs. Hiccron)

"Astrid if my dad dose not awake from his self-induced coma please continue to be a Protector and be one for my new little sis." His mother Jueling had given birth to a new baby girl that they called Arckni "You promise me you will come out of this alive we just got engaged by your laws I would like to have you in my life and not have you die before hand." As he went to tell her not to worry Gobber spoke up "Hiccup it is time." As he entered the arena his eyes were on Stoick and the cage he walks over grabs a shield and a dagger "I would have gone for the hammer." Stoick says. Hiccup took a deep breath and said "I am ready." The cage lock was relished and the Nightmare burst from his cage as his fire went out he dragon noticed the princes of his people was in the cage he dropped down and as he went to bow he saw the boys head move fast in a shake of the head no and whispered 'Not yet' in dragonese and as the Nightmare came closer Hiccup dropped the dagger and the shield "What is he doing?" the gathered Vikings asked his hands went to the helmet looked up at Stoick then back at the dragon and throw the helmet away saying "I am not one of them." He reached his hand out as Stoick said "Stop the fight." "No I need you all to see this they are not what you think they are." "I SAID STOP –" "ROAR!" as a soon as that happened the Nightmare snapped and attacked "Hiccron!" Astrid and Fishlegs yelled as she heaved the gate open thanks to her new found form. Just after Hiccron proposed and Astrid said yes Jueling had given her a fruit that made her a Dragoon. Stoick had come charging in to save his son only Astrid made it to him the Nightmare stopped Hiccup and pinned him the familiar sound of a Night Fury came and as the smoke entered the ring Toothless attacked the Nightmare when he made it leave he turned as Stoick attacked the Dragon stopped when Hiccup said no and was chained and thrown with the other dragons Stoick was mad as he dragged Hiccup into the Great Hall. He started to yell at him and Hiccup yelled back begging him not to go after the nest Stoick did not listen as he and his men set sail with toothless leading them Descew awoke to find his wife crying then he felt it Hiccron and the other teens had left to stop the Red Death "Jueling gather the family and meet me at the island." She turned to look at her husband and nodded 'I will never make it there in a boat or as a human' he saw no one was around and transformed into his Gold scaled fire breathing Dragon form and flew to the island hopping against hope that he made it in time.

Dragon Island

The queen burst out from the mountain and started to attack the Vikings "I was a fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island. Gobber go with the men." "Oh no I am sticking with you in case you plan on doing something stupid." "I can give the men a few min if I give that thing something to hunt." As Stoick turns to charge Gobber grabs his fist and says "Then I can double that time." They smiled at each other and yelled at the Red Death "Here," "Oh No here," Stoick grabbed one of the spears and hurled it at the "Dragon" as he turned to face the crazy Vikings he decided to just end them for they were NOT the ones he wanted just as he drew in a breath "BOOM!" he was hit by a ball of fire and the teens appeared. The thought that went through everyone's mind was 'what the Hel are they doing' the teens then broke apart Fishlegs and Snoutlout went to distract it while the twins flew in front of him while the Nadder that carried Astrid and Hiccup turned to the ships. Two min later they heard Astrid yell "He's up!" as the teens turn to leave the Dragon alone so Toothless and Hiccup could fight him 'NO I will take at least ONE of them before I fight that child!' and with that the Red Death started to suck in as much air as it could with the Nadder and Astrid were caught and Hiccup could not get there fast enough then "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT FATHER!" yelled a Dragon as it flew and grabbed both Astrid and the Nadder while firing a blast of fire into the Demon's snout when the Dragon set the two down they saw one thing that made everyone gasp "Its Descew!" 'Are you alright Astenkia?' Descew asked in Dragoon 'Yes Descew.' Astrid replied though she has yet to marry his son he still gave her a name and ONLY Descew could do that. With a smile and a nod he turned his attention to his father "Descrensh this is between you and me. I should have killed you long before you got a chance to run your wife, MY MOTHER, threw. I plan to fix that and even though your death now will not bring her back at least her, my brothers, sister can rest in peace but I can sleep knowing that you no longer live!" with a blast of air he shot skywards and tried to attack the beast but he did not look at the tail that hit him and sent him straight into the ground "DAD, NO!" screamed Hiccup and Astrid at the same time. The last thought as Descew fell into darkness was _'Son I am sorry but I go to my family please finish what I started kill my father and the wrongs I have done in the past will be righted'_

The Death of the Demon (Hiccron's POV)

As I watched my father get knocked back down to earth with enough force to kill anyone and my anger rose I felt the madness rage coming on and this ASS was going to go down for hurting not only innocents but his father was the straw that did it Hiccron jumped form toothless and just before he hit the ground he felt him transform and shoot into the sky "No impossible how can the TOOTHPICK be a dragoon!" I heard my grandfather scream "Because," I yelled in both Dragonese and English at the same "I am Crowned Prince Hiccron of the Dragoons next in line for my father's powers and his crown now I challenge you to a fight to the DEATH!" "Wish granted Grandson and I will end you the way I should have ended my pathetic excuse of a son." The demon growled in our native tongue and with that he spread his wings and shot after me when we reached the clouds I released the fire from my mouth and hands to damage his wings and considering he was in a lesser form anywhere the fire hit hurt him and his fire barley felt warm and then I realized the only way to kill him would be to destroy him from the inside out "You want me come and get me!" He chased me down to the ground that is when I see my mother, brothers and sisters trying to heal my father and then Astrid and everyone saw me and the dragon I closed my eyes and sent a thought out to my family and Stoick before I felt the jaws close around me _'I love you all keep safe.'_

No one's POV

Astrid, Stoick, and the MiCrose felt the touch of Hiccron's just before the Red Death's jaws closed around Hiccron "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Astrid and Stoick screamed. Astrid fell to her knees and started to cry and rock sobbing "No Hiccron why? Why did you do that *THUMP* the ground shook as the Red Death dropped to the ground and Started to laugh "There went the only one who could take the thrown and now," he turned his head to the Vikings and MiCrose "I will fin-" Boom the sound was muffled as if deep underground but the Red Death stomach stretched for a brief sec and turn a dull orange "Ha looks like you have finally bitten off more than you bargained for _father_ it would appear my son found out how to kill you. Ha something I could never do myself." Came a weak voice from behind Jueling and the others Arthcanus was helping Descew stand up and Descew had a fierce look in his eye as the Red Death's stomach and chest did it this time but was a bright orange the color did not go away but continued to change orange to red and red to white before the Demon let a blood curdling scream then he was turned to ash and dust as the remains floated down Jueling Astrid and Stoick ran forward frantically looking for the boy NO the man who saved not just the Dragons but everyone when they found him he was out cold but it looked like his leg was burnt to the point it could not be saved even by Descew even if he was awake after the Demon fell Descew passed out "Stoick, Astrid we need to get him to Berk before it gets to bad my children and I will open a portal to the Island but after that only you two and three couples and myself can go through the rest will get back with the help of the others." They both nodded but as Stoick went to pick Hiccron up Astrid Growled at him and said "I will take my husband back you go and deal with my ex-father I will not let him harm him or the rest of my family!"

Well for now this is King Descew MiCrose signing off keep a look out for the next chapter rating will be going up. Oh and the next part will not be taking place on Berk after the opening for Descew and his Family must go back to the Valley of Descew… and the wedding of Hiccron and Askinika hope you all have enjoyed please R&R I want to know what challenges the Dragoons and Vikings must face in the next part.

Oh and there will be a character list for the Dragoons you have yet to meet. Most are the royal family but some of Descew's friends will be making a showing over the next part thank you for your continued support


	6. journey to the future

Waking up and leaving for home

Characters

Descew – Jueling: they are the king and queen of the Skilkas (Dragoons) and it is said that they are the oldest living Dragoons in their history Jueling is like a Shield maiden but will not hesitate to kill if her family is threatened. Descew is by far the best inventor of his time his weapon of choice is a staff that can, when spun in different ways, can become different weapons. His choice is a mix of all the weapons mixed in what he calls a war-staff. Descew's scales are about the color of sunrise gold with caramel and white streaks coursing through them and his eyes are gold with ruby red and emerald green flakes. Jueling is almost snow white in scale color and ice blue eyes that have purple flakes in them. Descew has one more soul in his body, Descronus. (Descronus will be introduced later though he kind of came out after the Majesty comment that Astrid made)

Arthcanus – Jaincanus: prince and princess of the Skilkas. Even though Arthcanus is the first born son of Descew and Jueling he is one who does not desire power but is more of a protector of the weak and a deliverer of the just. Jaincanus is one who will follow her family to the ends of the Worlds just to protect those she loves she is a master of magic she only comes in second to her mother in magic wielding. Arthcanus is cobalt blue in color with ice blue eyes his eyes are NOT flaked they glow. Jaincanus is a light purple color with blue eyes and white flaked.

Hikanik: she is the twin of Hiccron and looks like him in Dragoon form. She is a sea green scaled Dragoon with light brown eyes that are flecked with green. She is linked to her twin so if one down the other will know. They share what Descew has come to call the "Hic-Link". She is an excellent marksmen and a potent hand to hand fighter. She is the Soul Mate of Arkenkes (The Great Battle Planer).

Arkenkes: is the Black scaled dragoon that did not rush upstairs when Descew freaked out his eyes are that of molten steel with red flecks in them. His eyes looked like they were ALWAYS planning, thinking. Even though he does not fight he will be the one to lay ambushes traps and be a saving grace when the dragoons need him the most.

Okay here is the next part I am going to jump the rating up for the rest of this so be ready for some changes.

Past two weeks before the fight with the demon

_I was sitting with my mother, Jueling, my father, Descew, my twin, Hikanik, and her Soul Mate, Arkenkes, we were all just sitting there enjoying the charming view of the sun set watching it sink below the horizon when a question that I was wondering about was asked from directly behind me "Where is Arthcanus, Jaincanus, Astrid, and Fishlegs? They should have been here by now." My mother asked "I don't know my love do you think I should –" My father was interrupted by a scream about two houses down in the village I stood up and ran to the sound for what I heard was a scream of pain. The scream came from the one person who was my heart and soul as I rounded the corner I stopped my eyes narrowed in anger there was Snoutlout his fist raised to continue the thrashing he was giving to the woman though what enraged me was the fact he had no shirt on and the woman's clothes where ripped that is when I heard him speaking to her "Why Astrid? Why did you pick a toothpick over a real man? I will make it look like you are a whore so he will leave you and you will have no choice BUT to marry me!" as his fist came down I tackled him from behind and started beating him all I saw was red as I screamed "I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL KILL YOU FOR LAYING A HAND ON HER!" I felt a hand grab me and through me off him I attacked the mysterious person who would dare stop me from defending my love and soul then I heard the sound of the most calming music and my anger started to vanish as soon as I could see who I was about to attack I stopped I was ready to attack my sister my eyes burned as I turned and ran straight to the cove where toothless was he saw as soon as I entered the cove something was wrong. I heard him trying to talk to me but I closed my hearing off and ran to the edge of the water and I thought I would just end it right here and right now screw my destiny I almost hurt my family my SISTER the one who I am linked to I could feel her disappointment in me I had let my anger get the best of my I was not worthy of the title son, brother, or husband not when I flew off the handle that quick. That is when my mind was attacked by a strong mind one that I never felt then I heard Descew's voice "Where are you son and DON'T you dare try and take your life the gods are friends of mine and I have already told them to stop you if you try." I sighed "Toothless' cove." I opened my ears to be able to listen for my father I heard the faint pop of my dad appearing behind me then felt his hand on my shoulder "I was in your spot once." He spoke after a min I gasped. Descew chuckled "Yeah that is pretty hard to believe but it is the truth though I actually killed someone. The man had tried to rape my second child, Lady Arckreen; I flew off the handle that is when I learned that my body had a two part Soul there is the good part, Descew, and then there is the evil part, Descronus, I almost killed myself that night." "Why didn't you?" that got him laughing "Oh I came close your mother walked in right before I drove the same dagger Fishlegs now carries, and said 'if you do that I will lose all respect for you. You would not be the man I fell in love with.' It was then that I realized it was the right thing to do, I protected my family, and there was nothing that would have not stopped him from doing it once more so what you did was the right thing to do and you sister was not disappointed in you it was in Snoutlout." I thought about what dad had said and then I asked the one thing that I was ready for I just needed his permission to go through with it "Dad can I ask Astrid to marry me?" my father smiled at me and nodded._

Present time one month after the Red Death's death

As Hiccron woke up he felt a weight on his chest he opened his eyes and saw the golden hair of his future wife asleep on his chest he went back into his memory just to relive that moment…

_I ran back to the house with the ring my father had pulled straight from my thoughts and went to the room where I was told where she was I came in and saw her crying "Astrid are you alright?" I asked hiding the ring for now in one of my pockets. "No I am not I am hurt I don't deserve someone like you. You jumped in and defended me and my honor even after the way I treated you." With that she broke down. I shook my head looked at her and grabbed her face in my hands while saying "Astrid you are the ONLY one for me. You and I are meant to be together." This made her look at me and stop crying "I love you with all my heart and soul I could NOT live without you and if you want I will spend the rest of our days showing you over and over." I let go of her face reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring and got on one knee. She gasped as I asked while reviling the ring "Will you, Astrid Hofferson, marry me?" the next thing I know I was tackled onto my back Astrid on top and yell "YES, YES HICCRON, I WILL MARRY YOU!"_

His chuckling woke her up and looks at him; her eyes widened "Hey." The next thing he know there was a sharp pain to his arm as she hit him "That is for scaring me." "Owe what is it always going to –" he was silenced as she kissed him he forgot what he was complaining about when she pulled away he whispered "My Askinika," she looked at him shocked "What did you just call me?" she asked in awe. "Askinika it means Beautiful Protector that is what you are to me." Her eyes widened and said "Can you make that my name from now on?" "I will ask my father." She smiled and kissed me 'get a room you two good gods you are worse then you parents Hiccron.' A black dragon made his thoughts known. Askinika and Hiccron broke apart to look at the black dragon with Acid green eyes "Oh come here you big baby." Hiccron laughed as his dragon. Toothless walked up to him and set his head down on his chest. That was when we heard yelling. As Askinika and Toothless helped him when he stumbled over his new leg when they got to the door they heard Descew's voice, "I told you if you take one more step and try once more to rip her from that house I will break every single bone in your arms and then heal them backwards so you can NEVER use a weapon again! She made it very clear the moment she refused to leave the house after he was stable." Askinika knew who her future father was yelling at and could see in her mind the whole scene Descew standing at the bottom of the steps. Fishlegs at the top with Jueling right next to him with Arthcanus at the front and Jaincanus at the back of the house with Hikanik on one side and her betrothed, Arkenkes, on the other. As she opened the door the crowd that was around the house gasped at her and Hiccron standing side by side his arm around her shoulder and his around her waist but the thing that floored everyone the most was the fact that she had placed her head on his shoulder AFTER she leaned up and Kissed him. Then her eyes fell on the Viking that Descew had been yelling and threatening "Hello Cadman I suggest you leave before my father – in – law makes good on his threat and don't you dare try to fight him." "Why Astrid wh-" he started to say before she yelled "My name is not Astrid anymore. With your approval Descew is there any way my name can be Askinika." She asked. Descew nodded his head once while Cadman turned to the crowd "You see what these Demons can do. They have twisted the minds of Astrid and Fishlegs into believing that they are good. Help me drive these devils from here please." The Vikings looked at him shook their heads it was Stoick's voice that spoke as he pushed his way forwards "That won't be needed Cadman. Descew came to me this morning and told me what he planned on doing," Stoick looked at Descew who gave him the go ahead "Descew and his family are leaving Berk, permanently." "Though my family and I will return in five to six years' time because even though the Red Death is gone your fight is FAR from finished I am taking and going to my isle one that no human can find even with a dragon's help you see I only allow people who I deem worthy." Cadman smiled but vanished after Descew's next words "With those who are looking for more and are willing to learn new things and Askinika and Fishlegs WILL be coming with me and Cadman she will be coming WITHOUT your approval." He turned to the two still standing in the doorway "Would you like your wedding here or at home?" They both looked at each other and said at the same time "Home."

It took his family about two hours to get everything ready and on the ship the ones who were going with them consisted of the following: Snoutlout, he would be watch carefully, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber, he had already assigned someone to work as the forge master of Berk, and the one that Descew never thought would join the trip, Spitlout, when the Viking and Dragoon talked he told Descew that he would be happy to stay if no one could bring him back by the end of four years. As everyone said their goodbyes to the ones leaving Descew had opened up a portal and brought back a being who kept her face covered to hide who she was. Descew and the mysterious person walked straight to the great chief whispered something to him his eyes widened then looked at the being as she removed her hood to look at her husband "Valka?" "Yes Stoick it is me Descew helped nurse me back to health and was finally able to bring me home." Stoick did not care he grabbed his wife and cried as she held him when they relished their hold on each other Descew looked at them and nodded but before Descew could turn Stoick grabbed him in a hug and thanked Descew and said if there was ever anything, ANYTHING, that he needed all he had to do was ask all Descew told him was "Love your wife like your village and be her Dracnonicresh, her strong armed lover, and I will ask nothing else." As he turned around he stopped and said "If you want an heir the next one WILL NOT die and he won't be a hiccup so I hope you two will be happy." That was the last thing they heard Descew say, normal at least, as he and the others boarded the ship they turned and waved as the boat left and when the people where too small to see they turned and looked towards their home the one where peace and prosperity where a constant they hoped it would be that way for the rest of eternity.

Well I hope you all have enjoyed this I will need some problems for the young couples and the MiCrose family to solve that will lead up to the second movie though before the next movie there will be four new editions to the MiCrose family two boys and two girls one will be a set of twins and the other will be a year apart please if you have a name that you think will work please let me get the looks of them before you start giving me names for them. Please continue reading and bear with me I am still working on this though it will be slower I plan on trying to post a new chapter soon thank you for everything – King Descew MiCrose


	7. I have NOT forgotten

**Hey everyone I am sorry for not updating sooner I have been having an issue so please do NOT be mad at me I would like some help I have two sets of twins on the rise for the story and the first two are Hiccron's and Astrid's they are two girls one has fiery red hair and sapphire blue background and gold, green, and red flakes in them while the other has blond hair and a green background with sapphire blue flakes I need a name for each of them oh and there will be another part that will take place 2-6 years after this with a "death" no one will see coming but I want you to pay attention to Jueling's and Descew's Nicknames for each other for they will help you understand the final lines at the end of this story and I would like to give out a great big THANKS to Angryhenry for helping me and a big thanks to as well to the author who wrote Once We Were Warriors and thank you to all the people who have favored and followed my story I will try and be better at posting in the following weeks I will be getting the marriage up here as soon as I solve my issue of writers block thank you all for your continued support in this!**

**King Descew MiCrose Guardian of the people and races**


	8. Questions

Hey everyone Descew here I just realized something most of you have no idea how Descew can see or hell even know who his kids will marry well I think it is time to rectify that. Descew, as everyone who has read or is reading this knows, is a being that is called a dragoon though that was not their race's name originally, they were called the Shictreics over the years the name changed tile finally Dragoons became the name that stuck. Descew and his family as he has said or will say they can trace their roots back all the way to the very first king and it is because the first king's blood runs through the MiCroses that Descew, his father, Hiccron, and Cajion can see the future. Though Descew is the only one who has ever been able to see when and HOW one of his children's Soul Mate will appear and influence to be better or more whole though Descew has only ever had to force two Soul Mates together he will hope that it does not happen. And I think for now I will stop working on this story for a total of two weeks that way if you are confused by anything please leave me a review and I will PM you if have a question that needs answering so for now The True Reason He Did What He Did will be put on hold until I can get not only questions answered for those who have them but get my story un writers blocked so please bear with me. Thank you for your time and patience.


	9. Wedding part 1

The Wedding

Hey everyone I am sorry it took me while to update been working on my personal story where most of my own characters come from so here is a new chapter. I will be introducing the following people: Desdo Sandking, friend of Descew MiCrose, Cajion and his wife Ebony, now before you assume what her color is it is NOT black she is a Freshly fallen snow color so everyone know.

Descew was looking out over the ocean from his home isle, they had arrived two days ago after the two and half weeks out at sea, and just sat there thinking about his family and how he could make the travel by boat quicker for those that wish to travel that way most of the time, he and the others would just fly or teleport to their destination. Though it looked like he was lost in thought he was very much aware of the sound of sand coming up behind him and just before it got to him he spoke,

"Morning Desdo my friend,"

"Fuck how did you know I was going to do that?" asked the man as he sat beside his friend.

"One your sand moved too quick to try and encase me. And another I chose this spot because no one can come at me from in front and I am downwind of anyone trying to get me from behind." It was true; Descew was at the edge of a cliff and no one could get the jump on him from behind as the wind was blowing against the necks of anyone who sat here.

"Well I came to get you for that training you said you were going to do and your children and visitors are already there."

"Okay I will be there shortly to start it." Descew and Desdo stood up and looked at each other. Now they say Desdo could very easily get whoever he wanted as a wife, but Descew knew that under the good looks was a dark past one that Descew had promised never to reveal. Desdo had a wife years ago before Descew found him and helped him. Desdo's wife had been killed a few years back all because of a fight and it had been Desdo who had slain her though he still had kids and lovers no one was ever let close to him. Descew, Jueling, and his kids where the only ones who could say that they were close to the Sand King, Descew's horde of children and grandchildren all referred to Desdo as their Uncle and Great Uncle. Desdo never minded he had the backs of every single MiCrose and he felt like he had a family that did not mind who or what he was. Descew and Desdo walked down to the arena to start training the others,

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Descew, sir!" everyone exclaimed as Descew and Desdo walked in,

"Okay everyone today you will be taught by my good friend Desdo today and tomorrow I have to finish up the preparations for Hiccron's and Askinika's wedding though I will be telling you what you need to do. Ruff, Tuff, Fish, Snout, Spit, I want you to work on those forms that need to be finished BEFORE the Ceremony." The five went over to one end to work on the forms for the storytelling fight that Descew would be telling after the wedding.

"The rest of you can partner up and have some solo duel fights then Desdo will split you all so you can work against more the three people at once." He nodded to Desdo and took his leave he walked up to the castle sitting on the hill so that he can look over his whole valley. He sighed as he walked into the castle 'Gods I miss you mom and everyone else I wish you could be here to see Hiccron getting married and meet you grandkids and my siblings could meet their nieces and nephews.' Descew thought as he walked up the stairs and to the hallway on his left he walked all the way to the end to a room marked very plainly "KEEP OUT!" it was Descew's study he waved his hand and the sign read "ENTER ONE AND ALL!"

"_Descew are you alright? You feel like your upset."_ A voice sounded in Descew's head.

"Yes Golden and before you ask Descronus yes it is about my family." Descew muttered to his Mount Golden, who is about half the size of the Red Death, and the second soul that shared his body. Descronus was a dark version of Descew although he always spoke kindly to his son, Desling, and daughter – in – law, Vetricen, and was at least nice to Descew's sons and daughters though he always thought highly of Cajion and Ebony, Descew's second oldest and his wife. Descew walked into his office and sent a mental message to his two children

"_Cajion, Ebony get your asses in here I don't want to drag you two here!"_ Descew smiled as his son and daughter – in – law sent back a startled yes sir. They knew he did not threaten and then NOT follow through.

**Two Hours Later the kitchens **

"Okay now let's see what still needs to be done my love." A pale yellow dragoon said as she pulled her mate towards Descew and Jueling.

"Askinika, please stop I know you're ready for this to be ready and done but you and I still need to be ready to fight my mom and dad. And don't forget we are fighting them in our human forms." The male said to Askinika.

"Oh shit Hiccron you're right let's get going!" Askinika basically yelled drawing the eyes of Hiccron's parents and Askinika mother who Descew had gone and got three days prier. The three chuckled as Hiccron and Askinika ran to go practice fighting together.

Okay everyone I thought I would update my HTTYD fan fic but need to split this chapter into two so be ready I will have another up and running before too much longer I hope for now Descew MiCrose wishing everyone a good night


End file.
